Not a Moment Lost
by HannahMae288
Summary: 1986. Alice has a vision of Edward's soulmate... problem is.. she hasn't been born yet. Follow us through the journey...


Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight

* * *

This is a slightly re-written version of the first NaML.

Warning: Edward is not a pedophile in this story; he has the same relationship that Jacob/Nessie had in BD. If you think that is pedophilish.. then don't read... You have been warned.

* * *

It's Winter.

A season that I have experienced many times in my bleak existence. Just like any other season, especially in this remote town in Alaska.

Kake, Alaska is just like all the other places that I have lived with my family over the last 68 years that I have been a vampire. A creature of the dark, a soulless monster.

The town wasn't all that bad, I suppose. It was a miniscule town with plenty of wildlife nearby for feeding.

I was completely lost in my thoughts and playing my only beloved, my baby grand when I heard something crash in the kitchen. At first I thought it was Emmett just being Emmett until I heard Jasper scream for Carlisle

I didn't even waste my time scanning through the other's minds. I just ran to the kitchen.

There lying almost lifeless in the middle of the kitchen floor was Alice.

Was this some sort of joke?

Vampires simply don't just pass out.

And they don't just fall down.

What was wrong?

I quickly searched her mind.

My mind filled with a vision that she was having.

_There was a woman and a man making love. _

_The woman had medium length light brown hair. _

_She looked to be maybe nineteen, maybe twenty and she was quite pretty. _

_The man had dark brown hair and a strange mustache and appeared to be around the same age. _

Normally, I would quickly try to tune out so that I didn't have to witness something so intimate second hand but, I was intrigued and was curious to why Alice would be having a vision of two strangers.

_Then it quickly changed to the same brown headed woman with a protruding abdomen. _

_She was pregnant, no doubt and absolutely ecstatic. _

_Then it flashed to the woman in the hospital with the man from before holding her hand. The doctor was telling her to push. She was screaming in obvious pain as she tried to birth her child._

_Then she was holding a tiny little bundle in a pink blanket. The infant had large dark blue eyes and a head full or thick dark hair as she stared up at her mother in wonder._

_It changed to a young girl with long dark brown hair and big brown doe eyes running to the woman smiling and laughing. _

_Then it started flashing to the little girl as a young woman, she still had the same long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, she looked wistful as she read a book and she was absolutely breathtaking beautiful. _

_Then to the same young woman standing in front of an ancient truck as a van can sliding out of control directly towards her. Then I pushed the van away from her just in time_.

Wait, me?

Why would I expose myself and my family?

_Then it flashed to the same young woman walking down the isle in a lovely white gown, looking like a complete angel walking towards her groom. _

Then I saw the groom, it was me.

I looked so happy. I never saw myself look that happy. I didn't know that it was possible.

_Then it changed again to the same young woman with a protruding stomach of her own. _

Wait, if she was my wife, how was she pregnant?

_Then I saw her with a little girl with bronze hair and brown eyes running through the forest at vampire speed. The young woman running by her side as both of their skin both sparkled in the sun, the little girls was less._

It ended.

It was my wife. And that was my daughter. But how?

What did this all mean?

How could I ever be with a human?

How could I put her in that kind of risk?

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She was so happy. I was so happy.

I did not know my future wife or child's names but I already loved them regardless.

But, the most important question my head was how could I ever be with her?

And she was human until the last part of the vision, did I change her?

Could I ever take away someone's soul?

Questions were flooding my mind.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by Alice jumping up and running towards me and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Edward! I am so happy! You are going to be so happy! I love her so much already! We are going to be best friends!" Alice said as she bounced around excitedly.

Every one else was looking at us in complete and uttermost confusion.

"Can someone please tell us what is going on?" Carlisle said with concern.

Alice smiled ear to ear as she began talking. "Edward has a soul mate!" she said in a sing- song tone.

"What? Where is she? Oh Edward, I am so happy for you dear!" Esme said gleaming, as she hugged me.

Alice giggled uncontrollably, as I chuckled.

"What? Emmett asked "Is his soul mate a he?" He asked almost innocently as Rosalie snorted next him.

"Emmett!" Carlisle said firmly.

"No you moron." I said through clenched teeth.

"She isn't born yet. Oh but she is just wonderful! She is going to be beautiful!" Alice said

"What do you mean she isn't born yet? She hasn't been turned? Carlisle asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"No, she was just conceived." she said as a matter of factly as she nodded.

"Oh" Carlisle said looking over to me. "And where exactly did this happen at?"

I quickly searched my memory of the vision, as Alice was doing the same. I sifted through it, spotting a Forks hospital sign while the woman was delivering the baby that would become my wife.

"Forks!" Alice said, before I had a chance to speak.

"Well, kiddos, what do we do? Do we go track the lucky little lady down that is going to steal our Eddie's heart?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I suppose we should leave that up to Edward." Carlisle said

"I love her. She hasn't even been born, but I love her. I don't want to miss a moment of her life. I saw her walking down the Isle to me. I saw her pregnant. I saw her with a child, our child." I said

"What, How is that possible? Vampires cannot have children son." Carlisle quickly rebutted.

"That's what I thought. But she was running through the woods with a little girl. The girl had my color hair. She was so beautiful. Both of them."

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Esme asked.

"I would like to go to Forks." I said quietly.

Carlisle simply nodded his head.

I would go to Forks. I would protect her. I can't simply sit around and wish that no harm would come to her.


End file.
